1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow grooming equipment, and is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus for forming cross country ski tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cross country ski tracks are formed by initially preparing a snow-covered surface with a rotary tiller or other like device, and by then impressing the tracks into the thus prepared surface.
The rotary tiller is usually carried on a trailer frame suspended on the rear end of a tracked vehicle. The track forming devices are hitched individually to the trailer frame so as to be laterally rigid. Two guides extend rearwardly from the rear of the trailer frame. One track forming device is fastened to each of these guides. The guides themselves can be pivoted about a horizontal axis at the trailer frame. Thus, the guides can accommodate movement of the track forming devices between operative or working positions in contact with the snow covered surface, and inoperative or stowed positions angled back over the trailer frame. To move the track forming devices into one or the other of these positions, the guides each have a rigidly fastened gear wheel at the end adjacent to the horizontal pivotal axis. This gear wheel engages the toothed rod of a positioning device.
In their inoperative positions, the track forming devices are tilted backwards over the trailer frame and its rotary tiller. This improves the position of the center of gravity of the grooming equipment suspended at the rear of the vehicle. The center of gravity is moved closer to the driving axle of the vehicle.
If desired, for example when driving to a cross country ski track, the track forming devices can be lifted to their respective inoperative positions, thereby making it easier to steer the vehicle while also conserving power.
Furthermore, there also are situations where the laying of tracks is undesirable even in the case of cross country ski courses, for example at departure points. In such cases, too, the track forming devices are lifted to their inoperative positions.